It's A Small World After All
by Wooly Pig Socks
Summary: some of the Hetalia gang go on It's A Small World. Yaoi USUK


"'Come to France' he said. 'We can go to Disneyland he said'. 'It'll be fun' he said. Yeah, right, that guy has one messed up idea of fun." England moaned out loud. Frankly, he was pissed. France had managed to talk them all into visiting Disneyland and was making them all go on It's A Small World first. However, the Italy brothers had managed to get themselves and Germany lost and China, Japan, Russia and France went to find them, leaving England and America on their own.

"Stop whinging England, c'mon, it's only 'Its A Small World'. It's not like we're stuck in hell or anything." America replied, in an effort to cheer the older nation up.

"That's what you think." England muttered. America sighed and pulled England into a hug, kissing the top of his head lightly. England blushed deep red then spotted the others. He quickly moved away from America and acted like nothing had happened.

"I still don't know how you guys got lost aru." China said.

"Ve~ Ve~ we weren't looking where we were going..." Italy replied.

"You and Allemagne only had to walk in a straight line!" France cried, exasperated.

"Doitsu! Doitsu! France yelled at me!" Italy whined, hugging Germany.

"Hey! France! Leave Italy alone, you know he's sensitive!" Germany snapped, while patting Italy's head comfortingly.

"You know, If you all became one with Russia you wouldn't argue so much." Russia commented.

"They'd argue just as much as now." Stated Japan.

"OH BE QUIET FOR ONCE JAPAN!" Romano screamed. England rolled his eyes and facepalmed. **This **he thought **is going to be a _long _day.**

After 15 minutes of what England considered pure torture they eventually got on the ride. The Italy brothers were sitting in the front, with Germany between them, England was behind them, stuck between America and France and behind them was China and Japan, both looking extremely nervous, as Russia was sitting between them. They'd only been on the ride for a matter of minutes until the nations began to moan about how they were represented.

"What? I DON'T LOOK LIKE THAT, ARU!"

"Ve~ Ve~ Doitsu, do I really look that weird?"

"Considering this ride is in my country it is très mal about moi."

"You know that if you-"

"Can it Russia before I ring Spain and make him get all Armada on your ass."

"Romano, didn't Spain _lose_ the Armada?"

"Oh BE QUIET THE LOT OF YOU." Germany screamed. For once England felt grateful to the short tempered nation. He was on the verge of jumping off the 'boat' and running for his life. Luckily America, was, for once, behaving himself. Well, for about 20 minutes.

America and the Italy brothers decided that they quite liked the 'It's A Small World' song and the three of them stood up on the boat, singing along quite loudly. England flushed and grabbed Americas hand in an effort to make him sit down, however it had the opposite effect as America decided to pull England up with him and slung his arm around his shoulders.

"C'mon England! Join in."

"I'd rather not."

"Aww, please?" America whined, giving England puppy dog eyes. England instantly melted under Americas gaze.

"Fine, but sit down first, you'll fall out." America sat down and carried on singing, but stopped once he noticed England sitting there with his head in his hands.

"Hey, Iggy, what's up?"

"Just a migraine, that's all. It'll be fine **_once we get off this bloody ride." _** As if on cue, the ride broke down and they were stuck on the boat in the dark. The Italy brothers screamed and clung to Germany, who wasn't best pleased.

"It's fine you two, It'll be fixed soon, we just have to wait." He reassured the brothers, and wait they did.

"America, please tell me that's your hand on my thigh."

"'Fraid not England.' America replied. As soon as he said that England felt the hand crawl up his thigh and grope a certain, ahem, 'area', England let out a very manly shriek and launched himself into America's lap, at the same time managing to kick France in the face.

"Mon Cheri? What was that for?" France questioned.

"For freakin' groping me!"

"He did _what?"_ America yelped.

"I did not _grope _you Angleterre. It is dark and I thought your leg was an arm rest,"

"Yeah, likely story frog! You've been trying to get into my pants for decades!" America just sat there, slack jawed at these revelations.

"Ve~ Ve~ look! England's sitting on America!" Italy pointed out.

"So he is." Germany agreed.

"Japan, you owe me 10 million yen, aru."

"It might not be what it looks like, you know." Japan stated.

"You know if you became one with Russia-"

"WE ARE NOT GOING TO BECOME ONE WITH YOU." Romano yelled, then started trying to move even farther away from Russia, who was then brandishing his lead pipe, realising he had gone a bit too far.

Back with England, France and America, England was trying to move as far away from France as possible, not fully noticing the slightly incriminating position he was currently in. America was feeling decidedly uncomfortable. He had England climbing all over him (which he honestly didn't mind too much) and France edging closer and closer. In the end he decided to swap places with England so that he was in the middle, he soon regretted it as France decided that the best way to England, was through America. France started flirting outrageously with America and England was getting pissed. Soon it got too much and England snapped.

"GET YOUR HANDS OF MY BOYFRIEND YOU IGNORANT PEDO FROG." England screamed. "SHIT." He added as an afterthought, annoyed about what he'd let slip. The other nations just stared and Japan passed China a 10 million yen note. America froze, then smiled and pulled England into a kiss, glad that they no longer had anything to hide.

The ride soon started up again, and the boat started moving once again. The rest of the ride was spent with the nations being their usual selves, until... **SPLASH**. China and Japan had been arguing and Russia got fed up, pushing China out of the boat.

"ARUU! YOU BASTARD!"

"Here, I'll help you back on." Russia said, smiling evilly and reaching his hand out to china. China took one look and swam towards the boat behind them, preferring to be on a boat with strangers than be anywhere near Russia, and honestly, who can blame him?

* * *

**This was only written so I could write about the Italy Brothers and USUK :)**

**I don't own Hetalia or It's A Small World.  
**


End file.
